The Love of My Life
by ViLay
Summary: The Love of My Life adalah kumpulan One-shoot atau Two-shoot dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun/[2nd Story : Rain] "Mataku untukmu, maka tolong kembalilah tersenyum dan maafkan aku ... tanyakan saja pada Minseok Hyung, betapa aku mencintaimu" - Park Chanyeol/ChanBaek/Boys-Love/T/RnR
1. Chapter 1

The Love of My Life (Baekhyun)

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 _Gender-Switch_

x

x

Feel free untuk read and review, cerita milik saya tapi tidak dengan cast nya

Enjoy! ^^

x

x

 _Saat ini aku sedang mengingat belahan jiwaku yang memang memiliki separuh hati bahkan hidupku, aku menghabiskan duniaku, mengabdikan hidupku untuk wanita ini, kekasihku, wanitaku, istriku, duniaku Byun Baekhyun_

 _ **Seoul, 2 Januari 1997**_

"sayang, kau lupa, kau harus meminum obatmu dulu" suara husky yang tedengar sangat berkharisma menyapa pendengaran wanita yang sedang duduk menatap pohon ek di pekarangan belakang rumah,

"sayang?" pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu menatap wanitanya, senyum terpancar jelas diwajahnya saat wanita itu berbalik dan menatap dalam suaminya Park Chanyeol

"ini obatmu, habiskan ya?" pinta Chanyeol sambil membarikan segelas air dan 2 buah tablet putih yang harus diminum, wanita itu-Baekhyun- menatap kedua tangan Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap wajah suaminya

Baekhyun mengambil satu persatu obatnya dan meminumnya dengan telaten, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja yang ada di samping jendela, "terimakasih chan"

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, menuntun wanitanya untuk segera duduk, "duduklah, agar mualnya tidak terlalu parah" wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia duduk dan menatap lagi pohon ek sambil sesekali menatap awan biru diatasnya dengan tatapan nanar

"Chan, menurutmu awan itu berbentuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu awan, Chanyeol ikut menatap awan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, ia memeluk wanitanya dari belakang dan mengeratkan pelukannya "apa .. umm gajah?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap awan tersebut lalu menggambar sebuah pola "kelinci, kau lihat?"

"aku lihat, imajinasi yang baik sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil megeratkan pelukannya, Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit kepalanya, Chanyeol paham saat ini rasa sakit sedang menyerang istrinya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun, seaakan membantu menguatkan Baekhyun untuk menahan rasa sakitnya

"sayang" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut lengan Chanyeol, "musim dingin nanti apa daun dari pohonnya akan gugur?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium pelipis kiri Baekhyun lalu pipi tirus wanita itu "tentu, dan akan digantikan dengan ranting kuat dan dilapisi salju seperti sebelumnya dan akan terlihat sangat indah juga sayang"

"benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya yeol" Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sekarang mengangkat kepalanya menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar

"tentu, kita akan melihanya bersama sama sayang aku berjanji"

"kau janji kan yeol?" pria itu mengangguk dan satu tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya

 _Wanitaku sungguh manis, rambutnya panjang dan hitam, matanya yang ketika tersenyum membuat hatiku menghangat, wanita yang sejak pertama kali aku menatapnya sudah dapat memastikan bahwa aku akan melabuhkan hatiku untuknya, wanita dengan kebaikan hati yang lebih dalam dari palung samudra terdalam, dan aku beruntung bahwa aku adalah prianya, pria yang menjaga dan mencintainya_

Sore ini Chanyeol melihat istrinya duduk dibawah pohon ek, dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut hitam nya disapu angin lembut,

"bagaimana mungkin ada seorang bidadari jatuh di pekarangan belakang rumahku ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada angin dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tau itu untuknya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut

"siapa?"

"istriku, Byun Baekhyun" wanita itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ cantiknya, "tidak dingin memangnya? Kemari" Chanyeol meraih lengan istrinya sambil memakaikan selimut hangat agar wanitanya tidak kedinginan, "terimakasih sayang" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mencium pucuk kepala istrinya

"sayang kau tau aku ingin selamanya denganmu dan putri kita" ucap bakehyun sambil menatap suaminya, Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mencium jemari Baekhyun

"tentu kau, aku dan putri kita akan terus bersama sayang"

"kau berjanji?"

"aku berjanji, dengan sepenuh hatiku" ucap Chanyeol, pria itu tau bahwa ia hanya mampu berjanji,dan wanita itupun tau bahwa itu hanya sekedar janji yang didengar oleh angin

 _Wanitaku, aku mendeskirpsikannya tidak akan mampu apabila hanya dengan kata – kata, keindahan dan kelembutan adalah miliknya,_

Puncaknya adalah beberapa minggu dari terakhir kali Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon ek, mungkin baru 30 menit wanita itu tidur, sakit kepala itu kembali menyerang nya,

Bakehyun meringis kesakitan, menangis dan sedikit berteriak malam itu, Chanyeol duduk sambil memeluk wanitanya "sayang tahan sayang, aku mohon untukku dan putri kita" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat wanitanya

"aaarrgghh Chanyeol tolong aku saakit" pria itu memeluk sambil menitikan air mata, ia membuka laci samping tempat tidurnya, masih dalam posisi Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan air mata yang sudah tumpah dari matanya, ia mengambil satu ampule obat bius,

"maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku" Chanyeol membuka lalu menusukkan jarum suntiknya tepat di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memang secara paksa dipegang paksa sedari tadi oleh Chanyeol

Perlahan Baekhyun semakin tenang, pengaruh obat biusnya memang cukup kuat dan memang disarankan oleh dokter agar dipakai saat Baekhyun dalam keadaan parah, air mata masih jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol, ia masih memeluk wanitanya, pria itu menggendong Baekhyun dan keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat

 _Aku sebisa mungkin tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanitaku, membuatnya sakit adalah larangan terbesar dalam hidupku, dia adalah sesuatu yang aku jaga selain putriku,_

Kedua kaki Chanyeol mungkin sekarang tidak mampu berdiri tegak saat ini, saat mendengar ucapan dokter tentang Baekhyun,

"sayang, sudah bangun?" ucap Chanyeol saat memasuki kamar pasien Baekhyun dan melihat wanitanya sedang menatap jendela rumah sakit

"maaf aku merepotkan mu chan" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak sayang aku yang minta maaf sudah menyuntikkan itu kepadamu tadi, sungguh aku .. Baekhyun" Chanyeol tak mampu menahan air matanya, pria itu menagis dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun

"tidak sungguh aku yang minta maaf" ucap wanita itu sambil mencoba duduk untuk memeluk suaminya

"kau ingin berjalan – jalan sayang?" tawar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengaggukan kepalanya

Mereka berjalan disekitar taman rumah sakit, dan memilih berhenti di sebuah kursi panjang dibawah pohon pinus "chan, disini saja ya?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, pria tampan itu mengagguk pelan dan duduk dihadapan istrinya

"tidak dingin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mempererat letak scraft rajut milik Baekhyun, "tidak sayang" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman manisnya

"bisa kau bantu aku untuk duduk disampingmu sayang?" pinta Baekhyun, pria itu mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkannya tepat disampingnya dan memeluknya dengan lembut

"kau mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan

Chanyeol menatap istrinya dan mengecupnya pelan "mengapa bertanya? Aku sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengusap rambut panjang dan hitam Baekhyun, wanita itu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya, dan Chanyeol tau bahwa beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun tersisa ditangannya, ia mengecup dan mengelus kepala istrinya lembut, " _tuhan, berikan waktu lagi aku mohon"_

 _Wanitaku yang hebat, ia menahan segala kesakitan yang dideritanya .. ia sumber kebahagiaanku, ia hidupku, aku mencintainya_

"c-c-chan .. sa-sa-sakit sekali tolong aku" ucap Baekhyun dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol langsung terkesiap dan memeluk istrinya "ayo kerumah sakit" sesaat setelah Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, wanita cantik itu tidak sadarkan diri, dan pria itu tau, ia hanya perlu berjalan tegar dan menggendong Baekhyun kerumah sakit

Penanganan yang diberikan dokter dilakukan semaksimal mungkin, wanita anak satu itu masih mampu bertahan, namun wajahnya semakin tirus, matanya semakin melemah, Chanyeol tidak bodoh ia melihat semuanya, namun satu senyuman dipaksakan untuk istrinya

"sayang aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun menuju kursi roda

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah tiba diatap rumah sakit, Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh istrinya agar duduk disebelahnya, ia merangkulkan tangannya dan memeluk erat istrinya

"sayang mau dengarkan aku bicara?" tanya Baekhyun, pria itu mengangguk dengan senyumannya, "aku akan mendengarkan"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Chanyeol suamiku sayang, terimakasih sudah menjadi pelindung, sudah menjadi penyemangat dan sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut

"sama – sama sayang, kau tau aku lebih mencintimu"

Wanita itu mengangguk "kau tau, bersamamu, menikah denganmu, memiliki kelurga denganmu adalah hal terbaik yang ada di hidupku, aku bersyukur aku mencintaimu chan" Baekhyun terbatuk sebentar, dan sebuah darah segar mengalir di hidungnya, Chanyeol masih belum menyadari mimisan yang dialami Baekhyun, wanita itu tersenyum dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya

"aku bersyukur tuhan mentakdirkan aku denganmu, jika- jika umur ku memang harus berhenti disini, aku tetap bersyukur, kau memberikanku kebahagiaan, sayang aku titip putri kita, jaga dan rawat dia, buat ia menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tangguh, bisa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menangis perlahan, ucapan istrinya benar – benar menggetarkan dirinya "sayang terimakasih untuk 7 tahun kebelakang, ketahuilah aku selalu mencintaimu dan putri kita, nanti saat kita sudah akan dipertemukan kembali, aku akan meminta pada tuhan untuk membuat kita abadi disana"

"aku titip anak kita ya sayang" tanya Baekhyun pelan, wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya, Chanyeol menangis dan menciumi pucuk kepala istrinya "aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, terimakasih sayang" pria itu terisak pelan

"nyanyikan aku satu lagu sayang, aku mengantuk" pinta Baekhyun

 _Cheonsaui eolgeullo naegero watdeon mystery neoran ongi_

 _Ne gyeotte meomulmyeo neol saranghal geu han saram, narani?_

 _Oenul neoreul kkok ango, giving you my heart and soul_

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, perlahan tautan jemarinya dengan suaminya melemah, Chanyeol menyadarinya, yang ia khawatirkan akhirnya datang, pria itu makin terisak sambil memeluk Baekhyun

 _Nenon salm-ui jeonbuya For Life_

Dan saat itu Chanyeol tau ia sudah kehilangan istri cantiknya

 _ **Byun Baekhyun, waktu kematian 12 February 1997 jam 17.45 KST, Kanker Otak stadium 4B**_

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 23 Maret 2016**_

"ayah, minum obat ya? Aku mohon" ucap putri Chanyeol sambil memberikan obatnya kepada ayahnya, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "nanti akan ayah minum sayang"

Lagi, pria itu memutar kembali kenangannya bersama istrinya

"sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol pelan,

Siapa sangka 15 tahun setelah kepergian Baekhyun, pria itu di diagnosis oleh dokter mengalami sirosis hati, dan lebih parahnya sudah komplikasi ke bagian vital lain di tubuhnya,

"sayang, putri ayah .. apabila ayah sudah tidak ada, bisakah kau menjadi anak yang baik?" tanya Chanyeol pada putrinya

Gadis muda itu mengangguk pelan, ia menitikan air mata dan tersenyum, "ayah jangan bicara macam – macam, Jiwon masih ingin bersama ayah" gadis muda itu mengusap air matanya, semenjak kehilangan ibunya beberapa tahun lalu, membuatnya menjadi gadis mandiri namun tetap manja pada ayahnya

"sayang, umur ayah mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, ayah minta jadilah anak yang baik, selesaikan kuliahmu, bekerja di tempat yang baik dan selalu hidup bahagia, janji sayang?" Jiwon mengangguk pelan dan memeluk ayahnya

"ayah, jika ayah pergi ke surga nanti bisakah titip salamku pada ibu? aku sangat merindukannya" putri Chanyeol terisak pelan dalam dekapan ayahnya, Chanyeol menangguk perlahan "tentu sayang, ayah dan ibu akan selalu mengawasi kesayangan kami dari atas sana"

 _Wanitaku sayang, jika umurku yang digoreskan takdir hanya sampai sini, aku bahagia .. aku akan bertemu denganmu dan dengan bangganya aku akan berkata "putri kita tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menawan" aku yakin kau akan bangga, aku merindukanmu sayang, sangat_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, masih dimusim gugur yang sama, angin dingin perlahan mulai berhembus seiring dengan gugurnya daun pohon ek dibelakang rumah Chanyeol, pemandangan gugurnya pohon favorite istrinya ditatap nanar oleh Chanyeol

"kau selalu menyukai berada di sana sayang" ucap Chanyeol pelan, sekelibat bayangan ia bersama istrinya terlintas dipikirannya,

"ayah, jangan lupa nanti jam 10 kita ada check up ya ayah" teriak jiwon dari luar kamar ayahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia membesarkan jiwon dengan cukup baik menurutnya, jiwon sudah menjadi wanita yang kuat, ia sudah mengetahui segala kemungkinan terburuknya yaitu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya,

"ayah, ibu" Jiwon menghela nafas dari luar kamar ayahnya, ia menitikan satu air mata dari kedua mata turunan Baekhyun itu

.

.

.

 _ **Yonsei Hospital, 04 April 2016**_

"ayah, aku akan mengurus administrasinya sebentar ya, ayah bisa langsung masuk ke ruangan dokter Kim" ucap Jiwon dengan mengelus lengan kekar ayahnya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap pucuk kepala Jiwon dengan sayang,

Sepeninggal Jiwon, Chanyeol tiba – tiba merasakan sakit kepala yang begitu dahsyat, ia megeluarkan darah segar dari hdungnya dan seketika tak sadarkan diri, dan saat ia berusaha menutup matanya ia samar – samar melihat sosok dalam baju putih bersih dan bersinar …"Baekhyun" sementara telinganya mendengar teriakan Jiwon anaknya

Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, ia koma setelah kejadian pingsannya pria itu di lobby rumah sakit, Jiwon memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang tertidur, gadis itu tak henti – hetinya menitikan air mata, yang menjadi pengingat Jiwon bahwa ayahnya masih bersamanya adalah alat pengukur detak jantung yang masih berbunyi di ruang ICCU

"ayah, jika ayah memang sudah lelah, aku akan ikhlas melepas ayah, namun apabila ayah masih ingin bersamaku aku akan sangat bahagia" ucap Jiwon sambil mengusap pelan dahi ayahnya, ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dan menciumnya pelan, "aku mencintai ayah, sangat"

 _._

 _._

" _hei kau tidak mau bangun sayang?" Chanyeol samar – samar mendengar suara lembut yang menyapa pendengarannya dan usapan lembut di dahinya_

 _pria tampan itu perlahan membuka mata dan pemandangan pertama yang disaksikannya adalah langit biru dengan sinar matahari yang tertutupi oleh ranting dahan pohon, Chanyeol rasa itu pohon ek, dan apabila ia berada di bawah pohon ek berarti … "Baekhyun"_

 _pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang sedang duduk dan rambut hitamnya tersapu angin lembut, ia ditatap oleh mata kecil favoritnya beserta dengan senyuman manis kesukaannya "sayang, …" Chanyeol menitikan air mata ia memeluk wanita yang sangat dicintainya, ia terisak pelan dan mendapat tepukan lembut di punggungnya_

" _Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah datang, aku merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang juga turun di pipinya, "apa sekarang sudah waktunya untukku sayang?" tanya Chanyeol masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun, wanita itu mengangguk perlahan, Chanyeol tersenyum namun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya "aku akan meninggalkan putri kita" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya "terimakasih sudah membesarkan Jiwon dengan sangat baik sayang"_

" _aku merindukanmu, apa kita akan selamanya disini" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaksan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, ia mengusap pelan air mata di pipi Baekhyun, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ayah … "

Jiwon menatap ayahnya, ia melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya namun menitikan air mata, gadis itu tau bahwa ayahnya bahagia dalam tidurnya, "ayah aku akan mengikhlaskan ayah, aku akan menjadi gadis mandiri dan menjadi seperti yang ayah dan ibu inginkan, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" gadis itu mengusap kasar air matanya "aku- aku tau ayah dan ibu selalu mengawasiku dari atas sana" ucap gadis itu pelan dan menutup matanya, ia terisak perlahan, dan selanjutnya ia mendengar satu bunyi panjang yang menandakan ayahnya sudah kembali ke pelukan yang kuasa dan bahagia bersama ibunya diatas sana,

 _ **Park Chanyeol, waktu kematian 04 April 2006, pukul 21:31 KST, Sirosis Hati**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 14 May 2017**_

"hai ayah, hai ibu" ucap Jiwon setelah memberi salam penghormatan di kedua gundukan tanah makam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersebelahan,

"hari ini hari kelulusanku, aku mendapatkan gelar lulusan terbaik dan lihatlah bu, aku masih mengenakan pakaian kelulusanku saat kemari" adu Jiwon sambil menatap makam Baekhyun, gadis muda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada makam ayahnya "dan ayah, aku diterima bekerja di rumah sakit Yonsei, ya… meskipun masih menjadi residen namun aku sudah cukup senang, aku bisa membantu keuangan Bibi Im sedikit hehehe"

"Ayah, Ibu, aku juga sedang dekat dengan seseorang, namanya Haowen, dia keturunan china namun sama – sama menjadi residen, tapi .. tapi tidak di Yonsei" Jiwon tersenyum namun menitikan air mata "aku harap aku bisa bercerita bersama ibu tentang cinta pertamaku" Jiwon semakin terisak oleh ucapannya

"ayah .. ibu … aku akan hidup bahagia, demi kalian berdua, nanti apabila sudah saatnya aku bertemu kalian, aku akan bercerita bagaimana kehidupanku disini, aku merindukan kalian .. hiks aku … ibu .. hiks sangat merindukan kalian" Jiwon terisak pelan sambil mengusap kasar air matanya, "hiduplah bahagia disana" Jiwon menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan di hadapan kedua makam ibu ayahnya

Begitu dengan arwah kedua orang tua Jiwon yang berada di belakangnya menyaksikan kesedihan putri mereka, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, dan mengusap pelan sudut matanya

"putri ibu yang pintar"

"gadis ayah yang manis"

dan setelahnya bayangan mereka hilang secara perlahan, menyisakan isakan Jiwon yang masih terdengar samar

.

.

.

"ayo pulang Jiwon" seorang pria menepuk bahu Jiwon dan menuntunnya pulang …

 _ **-End-**_

Hai, ini Vilay …

Saya mau buat oneshoot tapi maaf kalo ini kurang panjang, maaf juga kalo feelnya enggak dapet, kedepannya saya berusaha buat yang lebih baik lagi

Feel free untuk review, saya akan sangat senang kalo dapat kritik dan saran atau mungkin pendapat tentang cerita diatas, maaf kalo ada typo ini sekali buat langsung publish soalnya, kekeke~

Last, terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca ^^

Regards,

Vilay


	2. The Love of My Life : Rain

_**The Love of My Life**_

Rain

" **비** **"**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

…

..

.

 _Well, "The Love of My Life" adalah kumpulan One-shoot atau Two-shoot, bisa sad ending atau happy ending. Cast nya tetap member EXO mungkin lebih banyak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi gak akan menutup kemungkinan official pair yang lain_

Enjoy, Reader-nim ^^

…

..

.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun,**_

" _Aku membenci hujan_

 _Sangat membencinya …_

 _Ia membuat aku kehilangan hal – hal yang sangat aku cintai_

 _Karenanya aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku_

 _Aku kehilangan warna duniaku_

… _Dan aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku …_

 _Aku membenci hujan_

 _Sama seperti aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tersisa tatkala semua yang kucintai telah pergi"_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

" _Aku adalah alasan mengapa dirinya membenci hujan"_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _ **New Jersey, USA (2017)**_

"Baekhyun-ah, operasi transplantasi korena matamu akan dilakukan besok, kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu,

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menitikan air mata "Aku tidak siap hyung"

Mata Baekhyun tertutup namun tetes air matanya membahasi pipinya, dan Minseok ada disana untuk menguatkan adik tirinya itu "Mengapa tidak?"

"Hanya saja aku … _hiks_ … aku belum siap kembali melihat dunia Minseok hyung" Kembali Baekhyun menitikan air matanya, iasakan meluncur di bibir tipisnya. Sekali lagi Minseok harus menepuk pundak adik nya itu dan menguatkannya "Kau harus siap Baekhyun-ah, ia sudah melakukan ini padamu … dan kau harus menerimanya"

"Tidak bisa hyung"

Minseok menggeram disamping Baekhyun

"Kau harus! Egoislah untuk ini Byun Baekhyun! Ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal padamu, dan sekarang ia membalasnya …"

"Ia sudah membalasnya Minseok hyung, beberapa tahun terakhir ini adalah buktinya"

"Dan sekarang adalah pembuktian terakhirnya Byun Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini …"

Baekhyun kembali menitikan air matanya "Aku rela jika aku tetap berada dalam duniaku yang gelap seperti ini hyung" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Mengapa kau seperti ini?" setetes air mata turun di pipi Minseok, ia bersimpuh di depan adiknya

"Aku … _hiks …_ Minseok hyung aku tidak bisa menukar dunianya dengan kegelapan milikku" Ucap Baekhyun ditengah isakannya

"Mengapa?"

"Aku mencintainya"

Minseok kembali menitikan air matanya, "Perasaan cinta hanya akan melemahkanmu Baekhyun-ah, kuatlah untuk dirimu sendiri dan terima pengorbanannya" Pria itu bangun dan pergi meninggalakan kamar adiknya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam ratapan kesedihannya

"Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 2015**_

 _ **(Sunday, March 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015 … 22:23)**_

"Ya mama, Chanyeol akan segera sampai rumah kurang lebih jam 11 malam nanti, apa mama sudah makan?"

"…"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan memberikan demo nya saja pada mama nanti" pria itu mendesah, ia kecewa pada ibu kandungnya

"…"

"Tentu ma, aku tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti mama sibuk disana … sampai bertemu lagi mama"

"…"

Chanyeol meletakkan handsfree yang terhubung ditelinganya, dan kembali fokus pada jalan dihadapannya. Seoul sekarang sedang dilanda hujan lebat. Ramalan cuaca berkata bahwa sekarang hingga beberapa hari lagi akan ada hujan lebat dan berbahaya untuk berpergian keluar rumah, namun Chanyeol tetap pergi untuk mengunjungi studio menggunakan mobil miliknya. Ia tetap memaksa pergi meskipun jarak pandang hanya 5 meter kedepan

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap di studio saja, hujan lebat begini" Gumam pria itu tipis, ia memutar kemudi mobilnya dan

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CRASSHHHH**_

 _ **BRUAGHH**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

" _ **Kecelakaan Terjadi di Seputaran Yeonam-dong, Tiga Orang Meninggal di Tempat dan Dua Sisanya Masih Belum Sadarkan Diri"**_

" _ **Rusak Parah! Kecelakaan Maut di Yeonam-dong, Tiga Tewas"**_

Sekarang seluruh headline berita di Korea memberitakan tentang kejadian kecelakaan maut yang mengakibatkan tiga orang tewas di tempat dan dua orang sisanya tak sadarkan diri dan masih mendapat penanganan intensif di ASAN Medical Hospital

.

.

.

 _ **(Monday, March 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015 … 10:22)**_

"Tak aku sangka kejadian ini mengakibatkan kematian tiga orang secara langsung, tak bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria muda itu jika mengetahui seluruh keluarganya meninggal di tempat dalam kecelakaan tragis semalam" Ucap salah seorang dokter yang sedang sibuk memeriksa rekam medis tentang pasiennya yang mengalami kejadian kecelakaan itu dan masih tak sadarkan diri

Dokter disebelahnya mengangguk "Kau benar, tapi lihatlah disini … salah satu korbannya juga masih belum sadarkan diri, benturan keras pada paru – parunya membuat fungsinya tak bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi"

"Kau bilang benturan di paru – paru? Seberapa kuat benturannya?" Tanya salah satu dokternya lagi. dokter bermarga Do itu menatap rekam medisnya "Cukup kuat, lihatlah …" Ia memberikan gambar X-Ray salah satu korban kecelakaan semalam "Ya Tuhan, ini cukup keras, bagaimana nantinya orang tetap hidup dengan sebelah paru – paru yang hancur seperti ini Kyungsoo yah?"

"Tidak tau Sehun-ah, berapa persen harapan hidup pasien mu itu?" Tanya dokter yang bernama Do Kyung Soo itu. Dokter dihadapnnya menggeleng "Apabila dia mampu melewati masa kritis seperti sekarang ini, maka nantinya kurang lebih 75%, namun benturan di dahi karena membentur dashboard mobil mungkin mengakibatkan sesuatu terjadi, jika tidak pada ingatannya maka pengelihatannya, hasil MRI nya berkata demikian"

"Huft … Aku akan ke bagian Radiologi Sehun-ah, aku perlu gambar negatif pasien ini lagi, jika memungkinkan akan ada operasi untuk pasien ini"

"Baiklah Kyung, kabari aku lagi nanti"

Kedua dokter itu berjalan berlawanan arah, menuju pasiennya masing – masing

.

.

.

" _Ibu, mengapa kita semua ada disini?"_

" _Kau bisa menganggap kita sedang menenangkan diri disini sayang"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya, "Ayah, kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan putih ini, ibu juga" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk ayah dan ibunya. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya_

" _Kau juga sayang"_

" _Oh! Jongin? Kau disini?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan pada orang tuanya dan berlari kearah tunangannya "Baekhyun-ah"_

" _Jongin kau tampan dengan kemeja dan celana putih ini, megapa semua memakai pakaian putih dan hanya aku yang hitam?" Baekhyun merengut lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Pria bernama Jongin itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman "Baek, ayo"_

 _Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Baekhyun, ia menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya berjalan – jalan diseputar hamparan rumput berwarna hijau "Kau terlihat seperti peri sekarang Jongin-ah. Putih diantara hijau. Kau sangat tampan" Baekhyun berucap disamping Jongin, pria itu tersenyum namun masih diam tak berucap apapun_

" _Jongin?"_

" _Kim Jongin?"_

" _Kai-ah?"_

" _Baekhyun?" Jongin akhirnya berucap, dan seketika semua hijau di antara mereka hilang dan menampilkan sebuah persimpangan lengkap dengan hujan lebat mengelilingi mereka. Dihadapan keduanya sekarang berada sebuah mobil yang hancur terbakar dan bau anyir darah menyeruak diantara mereka_

" _Jo—Jongin-ah? A—Apa ini?" Baekhyun sedikit terbata dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Jongin disampingnya menundukkan kepala dan menitikan air mata. "Kim Jongin! Jangan menangis! Apa ini?" Baekhyun membentak Jongin yang masih menitikan air mata dihadapannya_

" _Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ah, kau harus hidup dengan bahagia? Mengerti?" Jongin mengusap belakang kepala Baekhyun dan memeluknya lembut, "Kau apa – apaan? Jangan seperti ini! Apa maksudnya semua ini Jongin-ah?"_

 _Jongin terisak sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat "Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku juga, maka aku mohon jawablah aku Jongin-ah" Baekhyun ikut menangis lalu memeluk erat Jongin_

 _Di sisi lain persimpangan jalan, ada seorang yang memakai pakaian separuh hitam dan putih ikut menitikan air mata. Seakan paham tentang semuanya yang dirasakan sejoli yang berpelukan diadapannya, "Maafkan aku" Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tebal miliknya_

.

.

.

 _ **(Tuesday, March 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **2015 … 08:15)**_

Pias cahaya matahari menyeruak dari celah jendela yang ditutupi tirai tipis berwarna putih tulang, disana seorang pria terlelap dengan detak jantung yang terus di control oleh alat yang bernama _electrocardiograph_. Wajah tampan sedikit pucat dengan bibir yang memutih. Selang infus yang berisi cairan nutrisi dan vitamin masih terus menetes dari tempatnya. Dan disampingnya seorang dokter muda berdiri dengan papan yang berisi rekam medis milik pasien yang sudah koma tiga minggu lebih itu

 _tok … tok … tok_

Kyungsoo menatap pintu masuk yang berada disudut ruangan. Ia melihat seorang suster yang membawa trolley yang berisi obat – obat, dan Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Kyungsoo yah? Bagaimana pasienmu?" Sehun berucap sambil menatap aliran infus yang ada dihadapannya "Masih seperti sebelumnya, dan masih belum diketahui berapa lama lagi ia akan bangun, ini sudah dua puluh hari lebih omong – omong … apa kau akan menyuntikkan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangguk "Hanya 4,5 ml, tidak baik jika lebih dari 5 ml" Kali ini balas Kyungsoo yang mengangguk

Sehun tersenyum lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, "Segeralah bangun, kami dan Paman Hong anda tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ini dari media … Park Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Sehun memang diminta untuk menangani pasien korban kecelakaan maut beberapa minggu lalu, selain karena korban yang meninggal di tempat alasan lainnya adalah dikabarkan yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah keluarga dari salah seorang konglomerat Korea dan yang lain _kabarnya_ seorang putra dari diva di Hollywood sana.

Dan kebenarannya Chanyeol adalah putra dari diva Hollywood tersebut. Nama Inggrisnya adalah Richard Morisette. Nama belakangnya diambil dari nama ibunya. Ia putra dari Alaine Morisette. Putra diluar nikah dari diva kelahiran Kanada itu dengan salah seorang photographer dunia Park Junhyung.

Ibunya memilih vakum dari dunia showbiz saat mengandung Chanyeol, karena memang dirinya sudah memliki suami dan anak – anaknya sendiri. Ia menghilang setahun lebih dari glamournya Hollywood dan menyepikan diri di Suncheon, daerah pesisir yang ada di semenanjung Korea

Saat Chanyeol lahir dan berumur satu minggu, Alaine sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Los Angeles dan kembali meniti karirnya dan Junhyung menitipkan Chanyeol kecil pada ibunya. Ia memang anak diluar nikah jadi semua birokrasi mengenai kependudukan semuanya ditulis atas nama nenek dan kakek dari pihak sang ayah

Maka saat orang bertanya siapa Park Chanyeol. Maka orang akan mengetahui ia adalah seorang komposer musik dan saudara terakhir dari Park Junhyung. Bukannya putra dari Alaine Morisette sorang diva Hollywood dan Park Junhyung seorang photographer dunia. Chanyeol sendiri mengetahui mengenai background dirinya yang menyedihkan, semula ia merasa hancur karena bagaimanapun ia tak diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ia mencoba mengerti semuanya. Apalagi semenjak kejadian kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun silam

 _tit … tit … tit … tit … tit_

 _Electrocardiograph_ itu menunjukkan aktivitasnya. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Ia sadar. Chanyeol siuman dari tidur panjangnya selama tingga minggu

Perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan cahaya mulai masuk merambah retina mata Chanyeol

" _Pemeriksaan lanjutan Kyung … ambil alat itu_ "

" _Sehun perhatikan grafik pasein_ "

" _Kyungsoo_ "

" _Sehun_ "

Suara – suara itu hanya didengar samar oleh Chanyeol yang masih berbaring dengan lemah di tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan membiarkan dirinya di tangani lebih lanjut oleh kedua dokter yang ada disana

Chanyeol sudah siuman

Semenjak saat inilah … Chanyeol harus mengabdikan hidupnya untuk meminta maaf

.

.

.

 _ **(Tuesday, March 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **2015 … 09:02)**_

Sebuah trolly di dorong kedalam salah satu ruangan yang di khususkan untuk pasien yang mampu membayar lebih. Disanalah Baekhyun terbaring dengan perban yang menutupi kepalanya, mata yang tertutup rapat, selang infus dikedua pergelangan tangannya dan alat bantu pernafasan yang langsung dipasang di bibir tipis pria itu. Kondisinya lebih mengenaskan daripada Chanyeol. Karena memang pada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi Baekhyun duduk di depan dan benturannya membuat dahinya membentur keras dashboard mobilnya

"Selamat pagi tuan Byun, saya akan memeriksa infus anda hari ini" Ucap perawat tersebut pada Baekhyun. Semua perawat dan tenaga medis lainnya yang merawat Baekhyun memang dimandat secara pribadi oleh kakak tiri Baekhyun untuk selalu mengajaknya berbicara, alasannya karena orang yang tak sadarkan diri mereka masih mampu mendengar suara disekitarnya namun secara samar – samar.

Sama seperti Chanyeol yang menunjukan pergerakan dari _electrocardiograph_ yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, milik Baekhyun juga menunjukan pergerakan yang signifikan. Tak ayal bunyi alat tersebut membuat suster yang memerikasa infus Baekhyun terkesiap, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menghubungi dokter yang memang di khususkan untuk merawat Baekhyun semenjak masuk rumah sakit hingga saat ini

"Dokter Oh, Tuan Byun … Tu—tuan Byun, su—sudah sadar"

Dengan terbata perawat tersebut berucap lewat sebuah telephone yang ada disana. Ia meletakkan telephone tersebut lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun yang matanya terbuka namun menatap lurus keatas

"Tuan Byun? Anda sudah siuman?" Perawat tersebut tersenyum lalu memeriksa tekanan darah dan denyut nadi Baekhyun, ia melepas alat bantu yang ada di bibir pria itu.

"A—apa I—in ini?"

"Tuan Byun? Ada apa?" Tanya perwat tersebut

"A—aku, apa yang ter—ja—di? Gelap" Ucap Baekhyun. Perawat tersebut itu tersentak lalu meletakkan jemari tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun, ia menggerakan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri "Omo!"

"A—apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun parau, suaranya masih terbata namun ia sedikit sudah mampu berucap kata

"Tuan Byun … Pengelihatan anda" Perawat tersebut menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia menitikan air mata "Mengapa gelap begini! Kau ! Hi—hidupkan lampu! Cepat!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak perawat tersebut, ia mulai menitikan air mata

"Aku ke—kenapa? Mengapa semua seperti ini?" Baekhyun kembali menitikan air mata, kembali ia merasakan hanya gelap yang menyelimuti semuanya

"Perawat Shim, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergegas memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dan melihat perawat tersebut terisak sambil berusaha menenangkan lengan Baekhyun yang memberontak. Bagai menemukan oasis ditengah gurun pasir, perawat itu akhirnya menatap kedua dokter muda dihadapannya "Saya rasa tuan Byun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk melihat, Dokter Oh, Dokter Do"

Sehun terdiam, kemungkinan yang ia katakan pada Kyungsoo beberapa minggu lalu menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo mendekai Baekhyun perlahan "Tuan Byun, saya dokter Do Kyungsoo"

"Ka—kau dokter? Tolong aku, gel—ap sekali" Ucap Baekhyun terbata, ia meraba samping kanannya untuk menggapai Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat jemarinya menggenggam Baekhyun "Tuan Byun maafkan kami, anda kehilangan pengelihatan anda"

"Kehilangan? Ak—Aku buta?"

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun lalu ikut menggenggam jemarinya "Tuan Byun, saya Dokter Oh Sehun, saya yang menangani anda selama ini" Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kekiri dan menggenggam jemari Sehun "Dokter a—apa yang terjadi? Dok—dokter yang tadi berkata bahwa ak—aku buta"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sementara perawat yang ada disana menitikan air matanya dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya

"Maafkan kami Tuan Byun"

Baekhyun menepis jemari Sehun yang di genggamnya kuat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak "Aku buta …" rapal pria itu disela – sela tangisannya

"La—lu, bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu? Jo—Jongin? Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap satu sama lain, Sehun sudah akan berucap namun Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ia harus tau Kyungsoo yah" Ucap Sehun pelan namun telinga Baekhyun mendengarnya

"Apa ya—ang terjadi?"

"Tuan Byun, mohon kuatkan hati anda" Ucap Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, ia menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang yang ada disana

"Kedua orang tua anda dan tuan Kim Jongin meninggal ditempat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" Ucap Sehun

Baekhyun terdiam

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo

"A—apa?"

Ia bertanya seolah memastikan kembali apa yang dikatakan kedua orang dihadapannya hanya bualan belaka, namun dokter disana hanya diam."Ibu … Ayah … Jongin-ah" Baekhyun menitikan air matanya, "Kalian ber—bohong!"

Ia berusaha menyangkal lagi, namun kedua dokter itu masih tetap diam

"AAAARRRRGGHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan lantang, meluapkan kesedihannya yang berlipat – lipat, ia bahkan mengeyampingkan kering tenggorokannya yang tak pernah tersentuh air selama beberapa minggu. Perawat tersebut menitikan air matanya, Kyungsoo juga sama sementara Sehun mengambil obat penenang dengan dosis sedang untuk disuntikkan di selang infus Baekhyun

Perlahan isakan Baekhyun melemah

Ia dibawah pengaruh obat bius

Pria itu menitikan air matanya …

Dunianya sekarang benar – benar gelap …

" _Aku membenci hidupku"…_ Ucap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menatap satu sama lain

"Mereka siuman disaat yang hampir bersamaan" Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk … "Kita perlu ke bagian Radiologi lagi, aku butuh hasil MRI tuan Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan bersama Sehun dan perawat Shim ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang rawat inap Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa VVIP kelihatan sibuk sekali?" Tanya seorang perawat disana, perawat lainnya menatap satu sama lain "Tuan Byun Baekhyun sudah siuman"

"Oh itu berita bagus, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia kehilangan pengelihatannya … Belum lagi ditambah dengan kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya dan calon suaminya Kim Jongin" Perawat tersebut menutup bibirnya "Jinjja?" Kedua orang dihadapan wanita itu menatap satu sama lain lalu menganggukan kepalanya

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, sekarang hanya tinggal satu buah selang infus yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya, ia sudah tidak memakai pernafasan bantuan. Matanya terbuka namun hanya gelap yang dirasakan oleh pria satu – satunya dari keluarga Byun itu. Ia menitikan air matanya. Menyesali hidupnya

"Mengapa hanya aku yang tersiksa ketika semua sudah bahagia diatas sana" Gumam Baekhyun tipis

Kecelakaan itu menghancurkan Baekhyun, memberikan trauma mendalam untuknya. Matanya hanya mampu menitikan air mata, ia tak mampu lagi melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa seperti inilah hidupku kedepannya … _hiks_ "

Sehun yang ada di ambang pintu ruang rawat inap Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya berat. Ia semula ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk menanyakan tindakan seperti apa yang diinginkan pria itu, namun mungkin sekarang Sehun harus mengurungkan niatnya

Saat akan memutar tubuhnya ia mendengar Baekhyun menggumam tipis "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya … _hiks …_ sampai aku bertemu dengan orang tua ku pun aku tak akan memaafkannya, aku bersumpah … _hiks_ "

.

.

.

 _ **(Wednesday, April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2015 … 07:15)**_

"Selamat pagi Tuan Park, senang melihat anda sudah bisa duduk hari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo ramah dengan senyuman khasnya yang berbentuk hati. Chanyeol menatap kearah pintu dan melihat dokter muda itu berjalan kearahnya dengan rekam medis berada di salah satu lengannya. "Selamat pagi" Balas Chanyeol ramah

"Bagaimana keadan anda Tuan? Apakah anda merasakan sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Chanyeol mengangguk "Dada kananku sedikit nyeri"

"Benarkah? Saya harap anda bertahan sampai waktu operasi anda Tuan Park … saya akan menyiapkan obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang anda rasakan" Balas Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih… Dokter Do, boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lekat di matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Apakah korban kecelakaan … umm … yang bertabrakan denganku … disini?" Chanyeol sedikit terbata mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sejenak "Dia disini Tuan Park"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Apakah dia seorang pria atau wanita?"

"Seorang pria" Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, Chanyeol masih menganggukan kepalanya

"Lalu … bagaimana keadaannya? Mengingat kejadian itu membuat mobil kami terbakar" Chanyeol bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo berusaha mengorek informasi dari dokter dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan "Saya tak bisa mengatakannya, anda mungkin harus melihatnya sendiri"

Chanyeol sumringah "Benarkah? Saya bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya "Setelah operasi anda berhasil maka saya pribadi yang akan membawa anda bertemu dengan Tuan Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? Ah … Nama yang indah" Chanyeol bergumam dengan senyuman khas di bibir apelnya. Ia setidaknya harus meminta maaf meskipun ia juga korban di kecelakaan itu namun _setidaknya mereka harus bertemu bukan_

"Saya akan kembali saat jam makan siang anda tuan, operasi anda besok jam sepuluh pagi dan mungkin harus berpuasa selama dua belas jam" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan dokter di sampingnya "Anda dan dokter yang satu lagi merawat saya dengan baik, terimakasih"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Dokter Sehun memang yang terbaik untuk ini"

Kali ini balas Chanyeol yang mengangguk "Namanya Sehun?"

"Dokter Oh Sehun, spesialis organ dalam disini"

"Ah .. dan dia adalah kekasih anda?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tunangan saya ..." Chanyeol mengangguk "Ah! Benar – benar pasangan yang tepat … Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk anda kedepannya Dokter Do"

"Terimakasih Tuan Park, Saya akan mengecek yang lain, sampai bertemu saat jam makan siang, saya akan mengecek infus anda" Kyungsoo meletakkan pulpen di jas putih dokternya lalu dengan senyumannya dia melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat inap Chanyeol

Chanyeol tak menampik bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mempesona. Bahkan saat awal ia membuka mata yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Kyungsoo dan wajah kepanikannya. Namun ia tak memiliki perasaaan itu pada Kyungsoo, lebih – lebih mengetahui dari bibir Kyungsoo sendiri bahwa Dokter lain yang menangani nya adalah tunangannya. Namun semenjak mendengar nama Baekhyun dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih kencang.

 _Perasaan itu untuk Byun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadarinya_

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Tuan Byun" Sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun

Pria itu mencoba menatap kesekeliling, dan Sehun sangat prihatin akan hal itu "Saya Dokter Oh, saya ingin memeriksa keadaan anda pagi ini" Baekhyun mencoba duduk sambil meraba tempat samping tempat tidurnya

"Jangan Tuan Byun, anda belum diizinkan untuk duduk …"

"Kau … dimana kau?" Baekhyun kembali tidur sambil meraba sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidurnya "Saya disini tuan Byun" Sehun meraih jemari Baekhyun dan memberinya usapan lembut "Dokter Oh, kau dokter disini bukan? _hiks_ … dokter bantu aku, aku ingin melihat lagi … aku ingin melihat bagaimana bentuk makam dari ayah dan ibu, aku _hiks_ ingin melihat bagaimana makam Jongin … Aku merindukan mereka, aku hampir lupa wajah Jongin-ku, _hiks_ … dokter akan aku bayar berapapun … aku _hiks_ mohon bantu aku agar dapat melihat lagi" Baekhyun terisak pelan sambil menggenggam jemari Sehun kuat, pria dingin itu menundukkan kepalanya

"Akan lebih baik jika kondisi anda lebih baik dulu Tuan Byun, setelahnya maka akan saya bantu untuk mencarikan donor kornea untuk kedua mata anda" Sehun berucap sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun saat ini. Isakan tiap malam, semua makanan yang ditolak mentah – mentah oleh pria itu karena tak adanya nafsu makan. Sehun mengerti bagaimana trauma yang dialami oleh pasiennya itu

"Dokter _hiks …_ bantu aku untuk dapat melihat lagi … aku mohon" Baekhyun menitikan air matanya lagi

"Aku benci kegelapan seperti ini, aku merasa seperti benar – benar … sendiri"

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun membuat Sehun memberi tepukan lembut pada jemari Baekhyun "Berbagilah kesedihan anda padaku Tuan Byun, saya akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya" Sehun berucap hangat. Kembali membuat Baekhyun terisak kecil

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, ia melupakan tugas utamanya untuk mengecek infus dan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia hanya ingin berada disamping pria malang itu, membantu melewati kesulitan yang dirasakannya

"Aku benar – benar sendiri di dunia ini … _hiks_ " Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun yang masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Anda tak benar – benar sendiri, beberapa minggu yang lalu ada seorang pria datang dan mengaku sebagai kakak laki – laki anda"

Pandangan Baekhyun kesegala arah "Siapa? Minseok Hyung? Apa Minseok Hyung ada disini? Dimana dia?"

"Dia kembali ke Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu, dia ada disini beberapa hari, menemani saat anda koma" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mencoba mengusap air matanya "Benarkah? Apa dia berkata akan kembali lagi?"

"Ya, dia akan kembali Tuan Byun"

Baekhyun tersenyum

Senyuman yang memberikan getaran berbeda dihati Sehun, dan karenanya … dokter dingin itu memberikan senyuman tampannya pada Baekhyun. Meskipun ia sadar Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya, namun Sehun tetap memberikannya

Kyungsoo berada dibalik pintu saat melihat adegan itu "Kau bahkan tak tersenyum saat aku mendapatkan gelar spesialisku Sehun-ah" Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dengan rasa sakit yang memenuhi rongga hatinya

.

.

.

 _ **(Kamis, 2 April 2015 … 09:10)**_

"Selamat pagi tuan Park?" Sapa Kyungsoo dihari berikutnya, Chanyeol yang sudah mampu duduk tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Selamat pagi dokter Do"

Senyuman Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum "Apa anda siap untuk hari ini?"

Ini merujuk pada jam operasi Chanyeol yang akan dilakukan jam 10 pagi nanti. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk untuk itu "Aku siap"

"Mari akan saya antar keruang anastesi, anda harus disana beberapa menit" Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya "Terimakasih Dokter, tapi sebelumnya bisakah anda membawaku berkeliling rumah sakit ini? Saya tidak puas jika hanya melihat semuanya dari balik jendela"

Kyungsoo mengrenyitkan alisnya "Tapi karbondioksida tidak baik untuk paru – paru anda, apa anda yakin?" Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan

"Alat respirator ini selalu menempel di hidungku bukan? Bisakah aku membawanya? Dan ini tidak akan lama Dokter … saya hanya ingin melihat kesekeliling" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang tak dapat dielakkan oleh dokter tampan itu

"Saya akan mempersiapkan tabungnya dulu, mohon tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo meletakkan tabung udara yang berisi 15 liter di belakang kursi roda Chanyeol, mempersiapkan selang udara yang akan dipasangkan di hidung pria tinggi itu, dan setelah semuanya siap, Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol turun dan dengan cepat memakaikan selang udara di hidung Chanyeol

"Saya sedikit kesusahan bernafas … dada saya sedikit nyeri" Keluh Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saya mohon maaf untuk mengatakan ini tuan Park, namun mungkin akan seterusnya anda memakai selang oksigen ini …" Chanyeol mengangguk "Tak apa, aku harus berusaha bertahan hidup bukan … namun apa yang terjadi bila aku melepasnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya lewat kaca besar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kematian Tuan Park"

Chanyeol diam sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Aku paham …" Pria itu tersenyum "Bisa kau bawa aku berjalan sebentar dokter, sebelum waktu operasiku?"

Permintaan Chanyeol diangguki oleh Kyungsoo … Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju taman yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit

.

.

.

"Saya akan pergi untuk mengambil obat anda di bagian farmasi Tuan Byun, apakah anda mau menunggu disini sebentar?" Tawar Sehun, Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi taman dengan tiang infus disampingnya menganggukan kepalanya

"Aku akan menunggu, aku ingin menikmati udara diluar, kamarku sangat pengap"

Sehun mengangguk "Baiklah … um apa ada … um yang ingin anda tanyakan?" Sehun berucap sedikit ragu – ragu pada Baekhyun, pria mungil itu tersenyum "Banyak … aku ingin tau bagaimana gambaran awan diatas sana, bagaimana indahnya taman yang ada dirumah sakit ini, atau suara gemericik air ini berasal dari mana, kicau burung yang aku dengar saat ini seperti apa rupanya …"

"Tuan Byun" Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "Tak apa aku hanya akan merasakannya, anda boleh pergi Dokter Oh"

Sehun ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi … namun pada akhirnya pria itu melangkah pelan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya

"Dokter Do, penataan taman ini sangat indah … air mancur itu adalah _center_ yang sangat sempurna" Ucap Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo mulai membawanya melewati taman rumah sakit, Kyungsoo mengangguk "Arsitek dari Spanyol yang mendesain ini Tuan Park"

Mereka berjalan lagi dengan Chanyeol yang menatap kesekeliling taman. Suara kicau burung menenangkan dirinya, hamparan rumput hijau dan pohon disekitarnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum "Disini indah sekali" Gumam Chanyeol tipis

 _kring … kring … kring_

"Tuan Park, maaf saya harus mengangkat ini sebentar" Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol akhirnya pria itu melangkah mundur untuk menerima panggilannya

Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling, bibir apelnya memberikan senyuman tampan. Saat menelisik keseluruh tempat, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam terdapat seorang pria yang sedang duduk menikmati angin pagi dan menengadahkan kepalanya menerima cahaya matahari pagi

Pria disamping Chanyeol sangat mempesona. Senyuman pria itu mengembang dan Chanyeol ikut dibuat tersenyum karenanya. Rambutnya yang hitam terkena belaian lembut angin pagi, garis wajahnya yang rupawan benar – benar bersinar tatkala cahaya matahari menerpanya. Senyumannya sangat manis dan hati Chanyeol berdesir karenanya

Namun pria itu menitikan air matanya, dan Chanyeol melihat jelas semuanya. Bagaimana air matanya menetes perlahan dan senyumannya sedikit memudar berubah menjadi isakan lembut

" _Ibu_ " Gumam pria disamping Chanyeol tipis

"Tuan Park, kita harus segera keruang anastesi" Kyungsoo sudah berada dibelakangnya dan mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada pria cantik yang sedang menikmati suasana pagi dengan kesedihan mendalamnya

" _Mengapa seakan aku mampu merasakan kesedihannya?"_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah untuk hidup anda Tuan Park" Ucap Kyungsoo saat mulai menyuntikkan obat bius pada selang infus Chanyeol, dengan senyuman tampannya pria itu mengangguk "Setelah ini, tolong bawa saya untuk menemui korban kecelakaan seperti yang anda janjikan Dokter Do"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan setelahnya ia melihat Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya

Tempat tidur itu di dorong oleh beberapa perawat dan tenaga medis. Melewati lorong dan hingga di depan ruang operasi tubuh Chanyeol dibawa

Pintu ditutup rapat dan lampu sudah berubah menjadi berwarna merah

Bahkan Kyungsoo juga berharap operasi Chanyeol saat ini akan berjalan lancar … "Dokter Do, bagaimana keadaan vitalnya?" Tanya dokter spesialis paru yang ada dihadapannya "Tekanan darahnya masih 110/70, tingkat kejenuhan oksigennya 87 dan untuk saat ini pernafasannya masih normal Prof. Yong"

Professor tua dihadapan Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya "Pasangkan alat bantu pernafasan … Dokter Do, mengapa anda kelihatan begitu gelisah?"

"Saya hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk pasien ini Prof" Kyungsoo berucap dibalik maskernya. Professor dihadapan Kyungsoo mengangguk "Meski kesempatan hidupnya rendah namun mari lakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien ini … _mess_ "

.

.

.

 _ **(Minggu, 5 April 2015 … 11:25)**_

Hujan lebat melanda Seoul dan Baekhyun beringsut mundur menekuk kakinya saat mendengar bunyi petir menggelegar. Ia masih berada dirumah sakit, kakak tirinya Minseok yang meminta secara langsung pada pihak rumah sakit untuk memantau keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ibu … _hiks …_ Aku takut … Ayah"

"Tuan Byun?" Sehun yang kebetulan lewat karena mendapat tugas jaga malam tiba – tiba mendengar isakan dan rintihan dari ruang rawat inap Baekhyun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Tuan Byun, anda baik – baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling tangannya meraba apapun yang ada didekatnya, dan Sehun dengan gerakan perlahan membawa jemari Baekhyun dalam genggamannya "Dokter Oh? Kau kah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Ini saya Sehun"

"Aku … Ta—takut bunyi petir itu, su—suara hujan itu" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sehun "Akan saya tutup jendelanya, apakah anda butuh obat penenang?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Sehun melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun lalu menutup rapat jendela dan tirai dikamar Baekhyun. Dokter tampan itu menghidupkan humidifier dan penghangat ruangan

Sehun menatap selang infus Baekhyun dan pria itu bergantian, tatapan mata Baekhyun masih kesegala arah. Sehun menyayangkan bagaimana mata indah dan bening itu tak mampu memancarkan binarnya, bagaimana mata indah itu hanya mampu memberikan kegelapan pada pemiliknya

"Dokter Oh kau disana?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia memecah kediaman Sehun. "Saya disini, dan saya sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang itu pada infus anda … anda hanya perlu menutup mata dan secara perlahan suara petir dan hujan diluar sana tak akan terdengar lagi". Dokter itu sedikit berbohong pada Baekhyun, ia tak mau Baekhyun ketergantungan akan satu obat - obatan

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengikuti ucapan Sehun dengan menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur. Sehun memperhatikan bagiamana bola mata Baekhyun bergerak dari balik kelopak matanya, bagaimana krenyitan di dahi Baekhyun menahan ketakutannya, bagaimana ia meremat selimut yang tersampir di dadanya

Sehun menghangat

Keinginan untuk menjaga Baekhyun semakin kuat,

 _Namun_

Semakin ia menjaga Baekhyun maka Kyungsoo akan semakin jauh darinya

Melihat nafas Baekhyun yang sudah teratur membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul "Selamat istirahat Byun Baekhyun" Ia mengusap lembut dahi pria itu dan seketika krenyitan di dahi Baekhyun menghilang

.

.

.

 _ **(Senin, 6 April 2015 … 03:00)**_

 _Baekhyun saat ini berjalan sendirian ditengah hamparan rumput hijau, tangannya membawa setangkai mawar berwarna putih. Senyumannya merekah sempurna, ia menatap kesekeliling dan melihat bagaimana diatas kepalanya terdapat langit biru yang menjadi favoritenya_

 _Ia berjalan pelan, dan dihadapannya ada seorang pria tinggi yang sedang membawa mawar putih lainnya … Hatinya merasa bahagia melihat pria itu, namun sangat disayangkan Baekhyun tak mampu melihat bagaimana rupanya_

" _Baekhyun?" suara husky dari pria dihadapannya membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia memberikan bunga yang digenggamnya pada Baekhyun "Untukmu"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam lalu menerima bunga dari pria asing dihdapannya_

" _Terimakasih … tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Menemanimu"_

 _Setelahnya tubuh tegap pria itu menghilang perlahan terbawa angin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tit … tit … tit … tit_

Suster jaga diruangan HCU terkesiap. _Electrocardiograph_ Chanyeol menunjukkan aktifitas yang signifikan. Chanyeol bangun kembali dari tidur lelapnya. Saat membuka matanya pertama kali maka cahaya lampu yang berwarna putih menyapa pengelihatannya

"Anda sudah sadar tuan Park?" Suster itu menekan tombol berwarna merah dan tak perlu waktu lama seorang dokter datang menghampiri mereka berdua

"Dokter Oh, Tuan Park sudah sadar"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "Tuan Park? Tuan Park?" Sehun memanggil Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menutup kembali matanya "Organ vitalnya berjalan dengan normal, Tuan Park sudah kembali, tolong tetap control segalanya"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Another story dari " _ **The Love of My Life"**_

For all my beloved readers, please leave a review untuk ini … saya mau tau apa yang ada dipikiran kalian tentang ini

Thanks to Yiruma ( _River Flows in You, Kiss the Rain, Spring Time, May Be, When the Love Falls dan Because I Love You_ )

 _ **Lots of love**_

 _ **ViLay**_


End file.
